Thunder Claps
by SophisticatedFiend
Summary: Kari is just a sweet teenaged demi-god sheltered by her overprotective father. When she gets together with the God of Thunder, her true origins surfaces. (I know it seems it isn't complete, and that's because it's not. I'm just not going to continue this fic. If someone wants to take it over, go for it.)


Prologue

There is a man that goes by the name of Tony Stark. He is a playboy, a genius, and a philanthropist. Tony is a brilliant man that has developed a suit of armor, which is pretty much just a bunch military weapons within one body.

One day, this man got drunk (like most) and met a girl at the bar. This girl was special, though no one knew it. Her name was Mellenia Lawrence (character from one of my other stories). She could teleport, read minds, and shape shift into an oversized dragon, hence her hero name: MoonDragon (legit character, trust me).

This one event between the adults, led to another. Before long the two of them were going on regular dates. About two years from the time they began seeing each other, they discovered they were pregnant.

Neither of them knew how to take care of a child, but neither believed in abortion either. Mellenia carried the child to full term, something she was surprised about, considering her unlucky past with pregnancy. (That's a story I will write later.)

Unfortunately, Mell couldn't make it through the birth of their daughter, and passed away. Tony was left with the baby girl and had to come up with a name by himself.

He decided to do Norse for her name, something about wind because it was howling outside, and about how much she was loved. Tony was determined to create the best life possible for this little girl, even if he was only twenty-four. When the time comes he will introduce her to her true heritage.

"Kari Lieve Stark."

 **Chapter One**

*(17 Years Later)*

"Miss Stark, it's ten A.M," Jarvis woke me up. I groaned and rolled over in my bed. "Miss Stark, it's time to wake up," Jarvis persisted.

"Fine, I'm up," I groaned and rolled out of bed, landing on my side on the floor. I get up and walk to my bathroom. My bathroom is a spacious room that's decorated with a modern feel. Fixtures are all stainless steels and the walls are painted white with staggered black polka dots. The lower halves of the walls are a black tile, and the floor is patterned black and white. White accessories completed my cold bathroom, but I find it homey.

"What setting would you like?" Jarvis asks me. I get into the shower, stripping as I go.

"Just my morning routine," I reply. Jarvis then washes and shaves me. I get out of the shower and pull a dry towel around myself.

I look at myself in the mirror and begin applying makeup. Smokey eye shadow and black eyeliner to bring out the purple hues in my eyes, a bit of pink blush to make myself look rosy, then a thin coat of strawberry lip-gloss.

"I've picked you out an outfit," Jarvis tells me, opening a hole in the wall. There's a teal dress on a hanger, my usual underwear, and black pumps. To accessorize he picked out a wide black belt, a huge black bracelet, and an onyx necklace my father bought for me on my twelfth birthday. I nodded my approval.

"Thank you, Jarvis," I smile. "Could you please do my hair?"

"Yes, anything you would like specifically?"

"How about some loose curls?" I suggest.

"Just as I was thinking," the Artificial Intelligence replies. The arms begin wrapping my silver hair around multiple wands, curling it in less than five minutes.

"Thank you, Jarvis," I tell him as I pull on the clothes he picked out for me. The dress settles nicely over my curved figure, and cinches in all the right places.

"You're very welcome," he says. I smile and walk out into the living room. The living room takes up one fourth of the top floor, leaving the one half for my father's and I's bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets, and the other fourth for the kitchen. A set of stairs swirl down in the center of the open space. The entire outside wall is made of glass, giving a beautiful view of the city. The room is decorated with modern furniture in a dark gray. The living room wall is a light blue and the carpet is in light beige.

The kitchen is the opposite of the living room. The wall is in warm swirling colors, like red, deep orange, and light brown. The cabinets are a deep oak, with marble counters. Sterling silver is everywhere. There's an island sitting in the middle of the kitchen, and a bar on the opposite wall.

I go to the refrigerator, looking for some food. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and head towards the bar.

"Hi, honey," my dad says from the kitchen island.

"Oh, hey, dad," I shrug it off, and then it registers in my head that my father is home. My father has peppered black hair, and is beautiful. He enjoys shaping his facial hair into a goatee, and wears the most ordinary clothes ever. "Dad, you weren't supposed to be home until next week!"

"I decided to come home early to see you," he smiles as he holds his arms open. I run across the room, which isn't easy in my shoes, and set the bowl on the island before I hug him. "Why do you wear those? At home you should dress like a normal teenager."

"Dad, if you haven't noticed, I'm not normal," I step back and let sparks dance on my palm. "Besides, I like these outfits. They make me feel older."

"Whoa," he frowns. "Go change, you need to look like a little girl so boys will keep their filthy hands off you."

"Dad, please," I roll my eyes. "So, since you're back, what're we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking we should order take out and have a movie night," he smiles.

"Frick, yeah!" I yell. Then I dance around the room, letting sparks fly with each twirl.

"But as of right now, you have school," he smirks.

"Ah, gross dad," I stop in mid leap. But we sit down on the low couch anyways and I finish my lessons in a couple hours. I learn about a bunch of crap not relevant to my life, nor my world, or my awesomeness. "Well, father, I'm finished. Let's do something fun."

"Yes. Let's, daughter," he replies, making me giggle.

"Wait, what about that Pepper chick?" I ask.

"We're going on a date tomorrow night, she said I should spend some time with you," he rolls his eyes. Then he comes over and puts me in a head lock, giving me a noogy.

"Dad!" I squeal. "You're messing up my hair!" I pull out of his arms and smooth my hair.

"Sorry, kid," he grins. I roll my eyes and go to the fridge and pull out some frozen grapes. I pop them into my mouth as I review my lessons in my head. "So, let's go shopping!" My dad manages to use the gayest voice, ever.

"Oh, my god! Are you serious?!" I squeal. He bounces on his toes, nodding his head crazily. "What car are we taking?! Can I drive?"

"Sure," he goes back to him usual self, and tosses me one of the eight sets of keys. I look at them and my eyes widen.

"Dad, I've never driven the Viper," I say. He winks.

"Then it's time you should," he says. I smile and wrap my hand around the keys.

Turns it I'm terrible at driving sports cars. I had stalled it six times before even getting out of the garage. When I finally pulled out onto the street, I stalled it again. It was upsetting, but I was persistent. We finally made it to the mall about twenty minutes and eighteen stalls later.

I turn off the ignition and sigh, leaning back in my seat.

"Well, good job, honey," Dad said. I scoff.

"You're full of shit," I say. He laughs. We get out of the sleek, black car and walk to the entrance. Paparazzi were hanging out outside the doors. They stop us and ask us a few questions, which we answer as we pose for their cameras. When we finally get inside I smile. "Where to first?"

"Let's check out that store," he points to a store full of little girls clothes. I roll my eyes and point to another store.

"There," I smile and lead him to the designer store. I end up getting a few dresses there, each daringly cut and flashy. We continue onto more stores, where I get more clothes. Then we go to the men's department, picking out multiple suits for Dad. He also gets some sweats and jeans. I scrunch my nose at this, but don't protest.

By the end of it, I'm not sure if it'll all fit in the car. People watched up as we carried bags full of clothes to the viper. We fit it all in, but just barely. I smile and look at dad.

"Lunch?" I ask as we settled into the car.

"Sure," he turns on the radio, which is playing my favorite song, Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons. "You pick."

We go to Shwarma, because I know how much dad loves it. His face lit up as I pulled into the parking lot. We get out of the car and walk into the restaurant, waiting for the hostess to seat us. When we sit down, I notice how cozy the interior is.

I'm an aspiring interior designer, so I learn to appreciate all settings I'm in. Shwarma has a charming design of a diner full of trinkets all over the walls and has a cluttered feel, but the dim lighting and 50s theme makes me feel welcome and happy.

"Kari, there's something I would like to talk to you about something," my dad speaks up after we order.

"Alright," I lean back in my seat, raising an eyebrow.

"The reason you have your powers is because of your mother," he says. I lean forward. Dad never talks about my mother.

"Okay..." I say.

"Her name was Mellenia. I was in love with her. We were so involved with each other," dad launches into the story of how he met my mother; it's a story I've been anticipating ever since I was little. "It was a rainy night, I was angry and upset because my father had just told me that I was worthless, again. I was about twenty-two. I walked into a bar, where there weren't many people, only about eight. Your mother wasn't there yet, not that I even knew her. I sat at the bar, ordered my favorite scotch, and began drinking heavily. After I sat there for about thirty minutes and four drinks later, your mother walked through the door..."

 **(*TONY'S POV (year 1992)***

Even drunk me can see that the woman sitting next to me is the most gorgeous woman I have ever- and will ever- meet. She just walks in, takes the seat next to me, and orders the same scotch I have. She doesn't look particularly happy, which must be the reason why she's here.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her, my words slightly slurred, but I genuinely care. She looks at me, picks up her drink, and then shakes her head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," she replies. I shrug and turn back to my drink, the both of us being lonely and sad.

"By the way, I'm Tony," I interrupt the silence after about ten minutes. She looks up and smiles.

"I'm Mellenia," she holds out her left hand for me to shake, and I gladly take it. We spend the rest of the night talking, and after a few drinks, she tells me what's been bugging her. "My boyfriend broke up with me because I keep having miscarriages."

"Oh, jees, that's rough," I sympathize, but don't try to connect. She starts to cry then. I, not sure about what to do, take her hand, just holding it. She just cries and cries, then finally it subsides. She wipes her purple eyes and brushes her silver hair from her face.

"Thank you for listening, it's been really weighing on me," she smiles. Suddenly she jumps into my arms and gives me a hug. When she pulls back I smile at her. "Well, I guess I should get going..."

"Ah, wait," I pull out a notepad and a pen, scribbling my number on it. "Take this, call me whenever."

"Okay, thank you," she smiles and walks out the door.

 ***(KARI'S POV (present)***

Dad finishes the story of his first night he knew my mother on a sad note. I sigh and look down at my empty plate.

"Do you know why she had trouble conceiving?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"To be honest, you were a mistake. We thought she was unable to carry, since many doctors have told us so," he sips his Cola. "But trust me; she would have loved you so much."

"I would hope so," I laugh. It doesn't make me sad to talk about Mom, but Dad does, and I can see it on his face. "Dad, let's go home."

"Yeah," we stand from the booth and exit the building. As Dad drives us home I think about what he told me. He met my mother in a bar, with whom he did not have sex with on the first night, but began a relationship normally with her. The relationship lasted three years; I know that, which his longest relationship is. Well, besides Pepper, who's closer to five now.

When we get home I have Jarvis put all my new clothes away in my closet, making sure he has them downloaded into his server. Then I go downstairs to the huge media room.

The media room is pretty much just a home arcade. The walls are painted with game characters and controllers. Couches, banana chairs, bean bags, and recliners are spread out within the room. There are classic ping pong machines, joystick games, and a lot of TVs. It's the perfect place to have party. My favorite video game is Fallout 3, but I enjoy quite a few other games. Stairs spiral through the room from above, and disappear into Dad's laboratory, then below that is the garage.

"Dad, wanna play with me?" I yell down the stairs to his lab. He appears at the foot and smiles up at me.

"You know I do," he says as he walks up. We put in some Black Ops. I beat him in every single round we play, making him groan. "It's just because you play this all the time."

"No, you just suck," I smile. "I'm gonna go change."

"'Kay, hurry back, I'll pick a movie," he says. I nod and run up the stairs. I change into some of Thor's sweats and Steve's shirt.

I have their clothes because after the alien invasion last year, we started hanging out a lot. I even had a small thing with the Captain there for a little bit, but as soon as my dad found out, he freaked, yelling at me for dating a man that was nearly as old as my grandfather. So we had to call it off. But I kept his shirt. Thor is just a sweet heart, and gave his sweats to me so "you do not have to be alone while in slumber." That was a few months ago, and ever since then I've had a bit of a crush on him.

"Bringer of Lightning!" I turn around to see Thor himself standing in the door to my balcony. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. His blonde hair is mussed from the wind and his blue eyes are laughing.

"Thor," I smile. "What're you doing here?"

"Man of Iron called and asked me to come over," he shrugged his shoulders. "Spoke of something called 'Movie Night.'"

"Oh yeah, we're having a movie night, want to watch with us?" I ask. He nods.

"By the way, I like the way you are dressed, very much. I like matching you," he smiles. I blush at his words.

"Oh, thank you, Thor," I look away from him.

"You are welcome," he then walks past me to the door. I follow him out of the room, but stop in the kitchen to grab snacks. Popcorn, cookies, chips, pretty much anything that was high in calories and fattening.

I go down to the theatre, finding that the entire Avengers team was there. Even Natasha. I frown at this, but say nothing. The theatre is just like a usual theatre, except instead of chairs, there are fluffy love seats, seating two people. There are mattresses as well on the higher levels, but those are rarely used. The walls are painted black in order to make the movie experience in pitch black.

"Hey, Kari," Steve called from one of the wide love seats. I smile and wave. I greet the rest of the team, even Natasha, then go sit down between Thor and my father.

"Dad, you know I don't like her," I whisper when I sit. He gave me a look.

"I thought it would be rude to not include her," he replied.

"Since when do you care if you're rude or not?" I ask, sending him vibes that I'm seriously pissed off. He looks off somewhere behind me and nods. Then I felt arms go around me and pull me into a lap. I look up to see Thor's face above me.

"Bringer of Lightning, man of iron wishes for me to keep you calm," he says. I shoot my dad a look, to which he shrugs and smiles. I feel my face get warm as Thor positions me in his lap, making both him and I comfortable. The movie starts, and I realize it's a horror film. I give my dad a death glare, which he ignores.

Throughout the movie I had my eyes covered, and when they weren't I had my face buried in Thor's chest, hiding from the creatures on screen. When the movie was over I stand up.

"I'm picking the next movie, 'cause my dad is a crappy movie picker," I stated. I picked out one of the mushiest chick-flicks I've ever seen: The Notebook. I put it on, then climb back into Thor's lap.

I love this movie, I really do, but I fell asleep in the muscular arms of the god halfway through it.

 **Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning with arms around me, and I wasn't so sure where I was. Then I remember the night before. I smile to myself. Suddenly Thor's arms tighten around me, but then relax.

"Hey! Get up! Everyone else is already gone!" My dad's voice tears through my blissful ignorance. I lift my head to glare at him.

"Dad," I complain.

"I don't care, get up," he says. He comes over to me and pries me from Thor. Thor then wakes up to see me crackling.

"Dad!" I say again, my hair beginning to emit static.

"Calm down, honey," he frowns, letting me go. I take some deep breaths, calming down, then pull my hair to the side.

"Calm," I smile. Then I run up the stairs to the kitchen. I grab a bowl, spoon, and milk. I take my favorite cereal out of the cupboard and pour it into my bowl. I usually don't put too much milk into my bowl with cereal, and today wasn't an exception, except I was scared half out of my mind.

"Bringer of Lightning, what meat does thou have?" Thor boomed behind me, making me jump and dump milk all over the counter. I turn around and glare at the god. He looks at me innocently.

"Thor, you scared me, try to use your inside voice around me," I say as I place paper towels over the mess. I frown at my bowl, in which you couldn't even see the cereal because there was so much milk.

"I am sorry," he says softly. I smile and shrug.

"It's okay. By the way, meat is in the fridge, bottom drawer," I say, throwing away the paper towels and picking up my bowl. I go and sit at the bar which is connected to the island. I watch as Thor rummages through the fridge, picking out food and setting them on the counter. So far I see sausage, eggs, cheese, bacon, sour cream, butter, and orange juice.

"Thank you," he nods to me, then begins mixing the ingredients in a large bowl. He pours the mixture into a skillet. Scrambled eggs are what I assume he's making.

"Alright, Wind, I'm heading out!" My dad uses the meaning of my name to get my attention. I turn to see him shrugging on a jacket and have a briefcase in hand.

"Where're you going?" I ask.

"I have a meeting downstairs, then I'll be spending the day with Pepper," he replies. I nod. I blow him a kiss.

"Have fun, stay out of trouble, be careful," I go over the list I've come up with over the years.

"I will, love," then he pauses. "Thor, keep an eye on my little girl, okay?"

"You can count on me," Thor says, not taking his eyes from the skillet. Dad nods, then steps into the elevator. When the doors dinged closed I smiled.

"So, Thor, what should we do today?" I ask him. He transfers the hot eggs in the skillet to a plate.

"Whatever the maiden wishes to do," he replies. At this I frown. He comes and sits next to me, starting on his eggs. I stare at him. Then I try to make him pick something to do telepathically. I am not successful.

"Well, we could go to your house," I suggest. "I've never been there."

"Is that truly what you wish to spend the day doing?" He looks at me with a blank expression.

"Sure, why not?" I ask. I get up and put my bowl in the dishwasher. Thor finishes with his plate and comes up behind me to put his next to mine. As he bent over he gripped my waist, making me freeze up. He noticed and when he stood up, he gave me a confused look.

"Do you not enjoy it when I touch you?" He asks. I shake my head, my face turning red.

"I- uh- I do. I mean! I don't. Wait," I face-palm, Frowning. "Thor, I am comfortable with you touching me."

"That is good, because I enjoy touching you," he smiles. I blush a brighter red. "Why are you turning that color?"

"I'm going to take a shower!" I say suddenly. I sprint towards my room, then into my bathroom. I turn on the water as hot as it will go, then step in after I get my clothes off.

"Hello, Kari, what setting would you like?" Jarvis' robotic voice rings though the bathroom, startling me.

"Um, just the usual I think," I reply. When I get out of the shower I pull on the clothes Jarvis had picked out for me. Peach skinnies, white lace shirt, black jacket, white sneakers. I get my hair done in a side fishtail, and put in some pearl earrings.

I walk back out to the living room, where Thor was examining one of my Cosmopolitan magazines. Unfortunately he was reading one of the "How to Please Your Man" articles. I run across the room and snatch it from his hands. He looks up at me wide-eyed.

"What're you reading?" I ask him, smirking.

"A book about man and woman," he smoothly replies. I lift my eyebrows.

"What do you think of it?" I inquire.

"I'm not so sure I would enjoy what that book suggests," he states, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh, well then," I smile and put the magazine back under the coffee table. "Wanna go to your house now?"

"If you are ready," he answers. I nod eagerly. "Very well."

With that he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled his hammer from beside the couch. He carries me out to the balcony, then spins his hammer, making us lift off. We land in front of a skyscraper that was almost as large as my home. Thor takes me hand and pulls me into the lobby.

"Welcome back, King," the desk attendant speaks. Thor nods, then leads me into the elevator. So, this building must be owned by Thor, and the people attending him aren't from Earth, but from Asgard. When the elevator doors open, it opens up into a large apartment. I see crystal stairs spiraling up towards the second floor.

The interior of the apartment is in warm colors, such as reds, oranges and browns, giving you the impression that the owner is a rustic man. There are furs draped across leather furniture. Mannequins clothed in Asgardian armor can be seen in the next room.

To my right the wall opened into a massive dining room. The walls are a deep Tuscan red. The table and chairs are a dark, thick oak. In the center of the table is a large crystal statue. This apartment is an interior designer's wet dream, and as I wander into the center of the large living room, I feel like I'm in a place I could call home.

"Do you like my home?" Thor asks from the door.

"Aye, very much," I answer, spinning around to face him, a big smile plastered on my face. He smiles back at me.

"Well, I feel quite rude for doing this, but I must bathe," he says. I nod. "Will you be okay out here by yourself?"

"I'm sure I'll find something to do," I tell him. He nods at me then disappears up the stairs. I wander into the room I see full of armor. The room is painted white, with white carpet. Lights shine down onto full sets of battle attire. There are at least ten mannequins in the room, each clothed in completely different sets of armor. I notice that five of the sets are for a girl. I walk up to one, touching the breastplate.

As soon as I made contact with the old metal I got images stuck into my head,

There was a woman standing atop a pile of bodies, holding a staff. She stood stark against the bloody sky in her black armor, her hair and cape flowing in the breeze.. She had a triumphant grin on her face, as if saying 'I am the strongest warrior of Asgard!'

I jolt away from the battle wear and move on to the next. This is a power no one knows that I have. I can tell the history of anything just by touching it.

The next set was a woman's also, but instead of black it was a pale white. It glowed under the soft lights. I slowly reach out to touch the beautiful carvings on the shoulder.

I saw a woman pressed up against a blue crystal wall, trying to hide from an oncoming group of soldiers. As soon as they came around the corner, she ambushed them, slaughtering men left and right. Only then do I realize that the woman I'm looking at is the same as the other. I can tell from her menacing grin.

Upon taking my hand from the shoulder plate a wave of immense uneasiness came over me. I feel as if I'm being watched, so I spin around and go to the large floor-to-ceiling window. I look at the crowded street below me, wondering if there is anyone down there looking back at me. Because I can find no one obvious, I shrug and let it go.

I look at all the rest of the armor, waiting for Thor, when I notice something very different about the last set. It's fitted to a different body shape; the carvings on it are not the ordinary Asgardian I've come to recognize.

"Do you find my armor to be interesting?" I'm startled out of my examination by Thor's loud voice.

"This set is different, the symbols are not of Asgard," I reply. I continue staring at the carvings, trying to decipher what realm they are from.

"I'm surprised you know that," Thor says as he walks up next to me, looking at the armor too.

"Well, I do study my runes, you know," I smile.

"This set is from the Ice Giant's world, 'twas forged in the depths of the World," Thor bushes his hand against the cold iron. "This was worn by none other than my brother himself during the last war."

"That's really interesting," I say, as I still try to read the runes. Suddenly I feel a hand on my waist. I look up at Thor's face; he has an expression as if he's looking at something he wants to eat. This expression is directed towards me, making my face tinge pink. "Thor?"

"I've never met someone that makes me feel like you do, Kari," he says, his voice sweet and low. "I've had romantic feelings for you for a few moons now. At first I thought it was just a little infatuation, but now I know it's not."

"I've... Felt the same way," I tell him. He smiles then and pulls me into a strong hug.

"Asgardian customs call for me to make you my wife now, but I know that Earth customs are not the same," I hear him say as his face is buried in my hair. My face gets hotter at this confession.

"Earth customs are a bit different," I say, hoping he would realize what I'm getting at. After a moment I continue. "On earth, when someone professes love, they usually get kissed..."

"Oh," Thor pulls away from me and looks down into my face. "Do you want me to kiss you, Kari?"

"Mhm," I nod slightly. Thor smiles at me, then he begins to lower his face to mine. I begin to panic. 'I'm about to have my first kiss, with Thor!' The last part actually calmed me down.

His lips finally touch mine, and I take a sharp intake of breath. He hesitates, so I take control. I stretch up on my toes to reach him, so he doesn't have to lean down. I can tell that Thor is having trouble restraining himself, but when I press myself closer to him, he just lets go. I'm tipped back in his arms as his tongue presses into my mouth. He picks me up so I can wrap my legs around him and he carries me into a room I haven't seen yet. I feel myself lowered onto a soft surface... A... Bed.

"One thing that's the same on both Asgard and Earth would be that this leads to another thing," Thor says as I catch my breath. I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Thor, I don't think that's a good idea," I say as a place my hands on his chest.

"Why not?" He asks, confused.

"Because I'm a-" I'm cut off by an intense tremor through the building. It shakes for a good minute, during which Thor covers me completely with his own body. "What was that?"

"I am not certain," Thor replies. We lay there on the bed for a moment, then the phone rings. Thor lets go of me and goes to the wall phone. "Hello, Thor is speaking... I see... Okay... We will see you in a moment," he hangs up. "That was the base; we must travel there at once."

"Okay..." I trail off. We fly to the Helicarrier by hammer.

 **Chapter Three**

Upon entering the control room, I discover that Thor and I are the last to arrive. I even see my father leaning against the wall in the opposite corner, the mask of his suit folded back. The control room is surrounded in glass walls. Wheeled chairs are placed around a glass table. The outside wall is paneled in polyurethane, and a screen takes up a fourth of the wall.

"Ah, Kari," Fury greeted me. "I was hoping you would be attending this meeting."

"I didn't really have a choice," I gesture to Thor's hand wrapped tightly around my own.

"Nevertheless, I would like to recruit you for this mission," Fury smiled. My mouth drops open.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Yes, your father tells me of your immense lightning strengths," he replies. I shrug and nod.

"Just say yes," Natasha says, annoyed. I shoot her a look. It's one of those 'If-you-don't-shut-up-I'm-going-to-tear-off-your-face' looks.

"Okay, I suppose, if I'm welcome," I smile at Fury.

"Wonderful. Now that that's cleared up, I'm going to tell you what's going on," Fury uses the control panel in his hand to pull up pictures of buildings. "As we all know, an earthquake has traveled through the city. We believe this occurred because of this," he pulls up a picture of a single man. "This is not a man. This is a highly developed machine created to cause destruction wherever it walks. It's up to you to stop it before it desiccates the entire city."

We all nod at this, understanding the mission.

"Kari, go get a suit," Fury directs me, to which I nod. I follow Agent Hill into a closet full of standard suits, in all sizes. I pull on off the rack that looks about my size and pull it on over my clothes, proving to be difficult.

"You're going to have to be naked underneath that," Natasha is leaning in the doorway. "Otherwise it won't settle properly," with that she strolls out of the room, the door locking behind her. I shrug and take off all my clothes, then slip into the suit. She's right, it does fit better much better without clothes under it. I made sure to keep my underwear and bra on though. I pull my hair out of the fishtail and pull it into a high pony. I remove my earrings and add it to the pile of my clothes.

I examine the boots setting under the suits. I find a pair in my size and pull them on, relieved when I find they settle level on the floor.

I walk back into the control room, where I receive a few approving looks. Dad and I share a look, as if saying "When we get home, dis shit is getting burned and we're creating a fucking new one." He nods and I smile.

"Let's do this shit!" I smile. "Where do we find this dude?"

"Well, I've tracked his coordinates on my radar," Bruce speaks up. "The signal is pointing to a backstreet."

"Then let's go," Dad says, downloading coordinates, then scooping me into his arms. He folds his mask back down, and blasts through the ceiling. I look over his shoulder to see Thor following, along with Natasha's aircraft, carrying Bruce, Clint, and Steve. I smile and let myself enjoy the wind from flying, which I haven't experienced many times in my life.

We land in the center of a street.

"Dad! Be discreet! Hide!" I smack his chest. I can almost HEAR him roll his eyes, but he does what I say. He sets me down in an alley, where everyone meets us.

"That's the house over there," Bruce points to a house across the street.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Dad asks. He was about to go plow the house down, but I stick my arm out, stopping him.

"Wait," I narrow my eyes, staring at the house. "Stay here," I sprint across the street into the opposite alley. I reach my hand out and touch the window of the house in question.

A flood of images flashes through my head, revealing the secrets of the house. My eyes snap open and I bounce from the glass. I look across the street to the alley. They all shake their heads, telling me no, but I shrug. I crouch and speed around the back of the home. I jump the back gate and slink towards the back door.

I jostle the handle of the back door. It gives under the slight pressure I apply, and I go in.

 ***(Tony's POV)***

THAT STUPID GIRL WENT IN ALONE!

Why didn't Fury make her put in an ear piece before we left? And what was up with her touching the window and starting to crackle?

I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Man of Iron," Thor catches my attention.

"Yes?" I look at him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he says. "She's smart; she knows how to take care of herself."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I tell him. "I'm concerned for the people inside."

As if on cue, the house explodes with electricity, smoke billowing from the windows. My daughter emerges from the front door, holding a person by the collar of their shirt.

"Awhh shit! My daughter's the fucking best!" I fist pump the air, but I spoke too soon.

Suddenly, she's grabbed from behind. I can't see the person that did it, but she was pulled back into the burning house. I hear someone gasp behind me, then Natasha is running across the street. I think I see the glisten of tears as she passes me. I pull my helmet down, and follow closely behind. I heard the pounding of heavy foot steps behind me as well.

I trail the woman through the gaping door, entering a smoky screen of confusion. I hear footsteps treading throughout the house, above me and all around me. I decide to just go with it, and sprint through, trying to find my daughter. I trip over a large... Well, something. I reach back to observe it by touch, and I feel a huge cord slithering across the floor. I crawl along it, hoping to find something leading me to Kari.

After a few minutes the cord travels in a slant, as if being supported by something. The cord then disappears and I'm pressing my palm against the face of a huge machine. I finally get fed up with not being able to see and activate the fan Kari had persuaded me to add. The smoke quickly exits through the broken windows, leaving the room clear. I stare at the machine in front of me.

It's none other than my very own Pressure Splitter. It takes the seismic waves, undetectable by any scale, and amplifies them, causing an earthquake of reasonable size. Why I call it a Pressure Splitter is because it takes separate seismic waves and splits it from the one it was traveling with, setting them into different rhythms so they rub against one another awkwardly.

"Fuck. I knew this wouldn't just go away," I mutter.

 ***(KARI'S POV)***

I awoke in a huge bed, everything upon it white. I look around the room I have been placed in while I was sleeping. The room is painted white, with white carpet and white furniture. One of the four walls is completely mirror, making the room appear larger than it is. The ceiling is twelve feet up and there are moldings of angels and different saints.

'Well this room would definitely make one feel guilty,' I think to myself. Then I think about what Thor wanted to do with me. Just thinking about it makes me blush, adding color to the otherwise naked room.

"I put you in this room, hoping your porcelain complexion wouldn't disrupt the purity," a voice rang out from across the room. I look to the door across from the bed and see a young man clothed in all black. He struts across the room to the foot of the bed. I sit up, making the blanket fall to my waist. He raises his eye brows. "You might want to wait until the honeymoon for that."

I look down to see that I was completely naked under the comforter.

"Uhg!" I pull the blanket up to my chin. "Wait, what do you mean, honeymoon?"

"We're getting married tomorrow," the man comes around to sit on the bed next to me. "Then, after the reception of course, I'll deflower you. I'll make you my own."

"Ew, no. I didn't even do that with my boyfriend when he offered," I look at his gaunt face. His hair is a light blonde, and its cut short. He has dark brown eyes that seem as if they can see through anything. He lowers his gaze to my body, and I instinctively pull my legs together.

"Love, that won't help. If you don't come to me willingly I will force you, then it will hurt more," he smirks, acting triumphant. I roll my eyes.

"You don't even know me," I say. The man snorts.

"Your name is Kari Lieve Stark; you were born on July 24th, 1994," he smiles.

"Congratulations, you can use the Internet," I smirk.

"You're measurements are 82-34-82," he replies. I glare at him. So, he knows something that only my private designer knows. "Also, your mother is dead. You have power over lightning, and the man you're in love with has just barely acknowledged you."

"Whatever," I shake my head, trying to clear my mind of the panic I'm feeling. I don't want to be taken by this man. I want to belong to Thor and him alone. Damn, I should've done it when I had the chance. "So you know a few things about me," I shrug and get up from the bed, showing him he didn't win. Instead of creating a powerful image I created an image belonging in a playboy magazine.

Apparently the man then couldn't control himself, because he attacked me. He gathered both of my wrists in one of his hands and pushed me back down on the bed. He held my arms above my head, a menacing expression on his face. I shuddered.

"Did I excuse you?" He snarled. I frown, but shake my head. He smiles a scary smile then and lowers his face to my neck. His free hand then roams over my body. Purely disgusted, my body doesn't react at all when his fingers forcefully penetrate me. "Oh? I don't excite you enough?"

He pulls his fingers out of me then lifts my legs so that they're over my head. By now I'm crying, wishing that it would stop. When his mouth lands on me I let out a gasp. I hear him chuckle.

"P-p-please stop," I manage to stammer through the humiliation and extreme displeasure. He's cold, there's no love, or even care, in what he's doing.

"You don't like it?" He mumbles. I shake my head, eyes squeezed shut. I hear a sigh, and then I'm released from my all too vulnerable position. I sit up and pull a pillow in front of me.

"Can I take a shower?" I ask, timidly.

 ***(THOR'S POV)***

I track down my beloved maiden by capturing many of the men within the house and questioning each of them. Most say they do not know anything about where the leader has gone, but one finally tells me the whereabouts on Kari.

"He took her to his family's house in Russia. He said he was going to marry her... Something about how she's the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen," the man stutters after I slap his face a few times.

"The last part is true. However, I cannot allow him to marry her, for she belongs to me, and me alone," I tell the tied up man. The man nods frantically, making me smile. I leave the man there, going in search of the woman that brings forth lightning.

I fly to the main base, in search of a pilot. Then I recall that the red haired maiden flies within her metal beast. I fly back to the house I had just left, noticing the immense amount of police machines in front. I land in the center of the street, creating a small crater next to the one the Starks made earlier today. I break through the flimsy tape line the men dressed in white and blue put up and enter the house. I see the rest of my team across the room in front of a large machine.

"I have discovered where my love is held," I boom, making them all look up at me.

"You know where she is?" The Man of Iron breaks from the circle. I nod. "Where?"

"She is being held captive by a man that goes by the name of Edgar Pelaff in his family's home in Russia," I inform them. The man of iron's eyes widen.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He pushes past me to the outside. The red haired maiden follows closely. We all board into the aircraft and soon we take off.

We all sit within the belly of the machine, the air is tense. I can feel the crackle of the impending storm. It makes me miss Kari even more. Before I acknowledged her as a woman, we would create storms outside the tower she calls home. Honestly, I saw her as a woman a long time ago; I just didn't believe that she would see me as a potential partner. I know my parents would never believe that I love her, but there's not really anything I can do about that.

The longer it takes to arrive at the Pelaff home, the more skittish I become. I know she didn't want it, but I long for the feel of her, to be surrounded by her.

 ***(Kari's POV)***

Right now I'm being fitted for my absurdly simple wedding dress. I spotted it and almost gagged. I know Thor would never make me wear such a dreadful dress. It's white silk, fitted around my hips, waist and bust. The neckline scoops and mounted upon it is simple diamonds cut hexagonally. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to wear underwear underneath because it's too tight. Easy access, I guess.

"Madame, do you have any requests?" One of the servant girls ask me. I notice all of the girls surrounding me are exceptionally beautiful. One might think this is a harem.

A wave of jealously rushes over me as I think that this man might want someone other than myself. Wait. I have Thor, what am I thinking?

I shake my head to clear my mind.

"The dress is crap, but this is what he wants me to wear so it's fine," I state. The servant girl nods then begins taking the dress off me, trying to not prick my tender skin with the pins still stuck in the fabric. I leave the room without putting on any other clothes. I began a strike against clothing the moment he told me he didn't want to see me like this.

It's been a few hours since I've woken up, wondering where the heck my team is, but whatever. I miss Thor like crazy though. The more I think about it, the more I wish I had given myself to him when I could. I spot a bathroom down the hall, and decide to lock myself in it. I step into the large corner shower and turn on the hot water.

Suicide would be a reasonable option at the moment, but I know Thor will come for me. My dad will most likely be with him, but being in love with my dad sounds kind of awkward. I pull the shower head down from the mount and run the water all over my body. I spot shampoo and conditioner on a shelf, so I wash my hair.

I move on to my body next, lathering the soap. Thinking of Thor always stresses me out, but when I shower in hot water I feel as if it's all melting off of my body. As I continue to think about Thor, my mind wandered to if I had let my virginity be taken. Suddenly a strange sensation started in my lower pelvis and spread to my belly button and mid thigh. I'm not sure what this feeling is, but I assume that it's what being horny feels like.

Yes, I'm seventeen years old and I've never even felt horny. Weird, I know. They say that there's a first for everything, and I guess Thor's going to take all of my firsts.

I hear a crash resonate from somewhere within the large palace. I rinse my body quickly, and get out of the shower. I dry off with a towel and wrap my hair into it. I pull another, dry towel around my torso and run out of the bathroom. I follow the sound of broken glass and walls shattering, sounds I'm very familiar with. I burst through a door, and into a scene of utter destruction. I see my team beating the crap out of henchmen.

"Kari!" I hear the booming voice of my boyfriend. I spot him across the room, so I sprint to him. "Where are your clothes?"

"I don't know," I reply honestly. I never got any new clothes after I woke up. I just walked around in the buff,

"I see," he frowns. A sudden henchman grabs me from behind while I was looking into Thor's face. I'm hold my towel up with my arms, but the guys arms went under my armpits and locked them above my head, making my towel fall to the floor.

"Damnit!" I struggle against the guy behind me while trying to hide myself from the people in front of me. I can't use my powers because I'm surrounded by water. My captor explained this to me a little bit ago, the house is built upon a frozen lake. About twenty-four inches of the top are solid, then it's completely thaw to the bottom.

"Ahhhgg! Thor! Don't look!" My dad is suddenly next to Thor, his hand over his eyes. He turns his head to me and nods. I nod back and swing with all my weight in my feet to land upon the guy's shoulders. I concentrate all my power into my hands, then zap the guys ribs. He lets out a cry of pain, then lets me go. I flip off his back onto the floor. My dad then appears next to me and hands me a bracelet. "I've been working on this for a while. I don't know if I got the measurements right, but it should be pretty close."

"Thanks," I pull the bracelet onto my wrist and press a single button. The bracelet molds over my body, enclosing me in a metal casing. I smile and pull my mask over my face. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Honey, I've seen you naked more times than I can count. You didn't get out of the phase until you were, like, thirteen," Dad shrugs. I scoff. My suit is dark blue, white cuffs ring my wrists and ankles. My mask is a white as well, but the breast plate and pelvis are silver. I test out a few things, and then take off into the fray. I'm in search of the nameless man that took me against my will.

I see him across the room, cowering behind a curtain, watching the battle in the large dining room. I swoop in and grab him by the collar of his shirt, just like earlier when I got him the first time, and flew up above the fighting.

"Ahh!" He screams. Everyone below stops the fighting. They stare up at the hanging man and gape.

"I'm taking this guy with me. He's going to prison. If anyone you want to end up there as well, please continue your shenanigans, but my team and I are leaving now," I say, loud enough for everyone to hear. With that I leave through the already gaping window, knowing that the rest of the team will follow. I descend into the aircraft waiting a few hundred feet away from the house.

"Wow, Kari," Dad says when he comes into the ship. "I didn't think you had the guts to do something like that."

"Well after being mortified in front of a bunch of people, you'll do anything to get out of that situation as quickly as possible," I finish tying the man up, then turn to give my dad a hug. It's awkward when we're both in our suits, but that's okay. I hear the clomping of the rest of my team coming aboard. Natasha takes her place behind the controls and we take off imminently.

"Kari, come here," Thor motions for me to sit in his lap. I shake my head.

"My suit is really sharp," I explain. He shrugs. I sigh and snuggle into his lap. He pulls a blanket over me, making me confused. Then I understand and flip the switch on my suit so I'm left naked in Thor's arms. I feel Thor's lips on the top of my head.

"This is as far as you're getting," Dad trails off. I laugh and smile.

"We're happy to have you back, soldier," Steve speaks up. "Don't go in alone again."

"Yes sir," I salute, making him laugh. My eyes wander to the guy that kidnapped me. "Who is this guy, anyways?"

"His name is Edgar Pelaff. He's known for assaulting women. He's had three minor offenses previous of this, but is now going to prison for a very long time," Clint says from the cockpit in front. He always sits with Natasha, since they're engaged.

"I see," I say. Thor's arms tighten around me, so I pat his arm to reassure him. "Just targeted the wrong person this time."

"Not necessarily," the man speaks. He has a smug smile on his face. "I've had the famous Kari Lieve Stark in my sight for years. That girl was my first target, so I learned everything I could about her. I couldn't catch her, though, because of the body guards she took around with her and because if her lightning powers.

"Then when I found out her and the god were infatuated with each other, about six months ago, that just gave me another obstacle to hurdle. Recently I found the Pressure Splitter, abandoned in a warehouse formerly owned by Stark Industries. That opened up a world of possibility.

"I knew that it would attract the attention of the legendary Avengers, opening Kari up to me. However, I didn't expect her to show up at the scene of destruction. When she did, and picked me up, I wasn't sure what to do, but I reacted accordingly. I waited after you freaked out and were inside the house before I made my escape. Being professional heroes, I figured that you would notice my absence, instead you overlooked me as some henchman of the real leader.

"She was so beautiful sleeping, I couldn't help myself-"

"You shut your mouth!" I yell suddenly. My face is red from hearing him speak about me like I'm his lover. Shivers ran down my spine, making Thor hold me tighter. I feel his face come down next to mine.

"Did something happen?" He whispers. I shake my head. There's no way I'm going to let him find out about it. "Okay..."

For the rest of the flight, everyone was silent. When we finally reach the Helicarrier, I let it a large sigh. Thor won't let me walk by myself, because I have no shoes, and carries me instead.

"Welcome back agents!" Fury booms from the door leading inside. He eyes me questioningly but doesn't say anything. He nods to a couple of guys, who retrieve Edgar from Steve and Clint. When the men vanish below deck, Fury turns to us. "That took less time than I expected. Good work."

"Thank you, sir," Steve salutes.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go home now," I whisper to Thor. He nods.

"Comrades, I am returning Kari to her home now," he speaks. Everyone nods; no questions are asked.

"Do you want me to come with...?" Dad asks.

"Dad, go spend the rest of the day with Pepper, I'll be fine," I smile. He nods. The expression on his face said 'Family meeting when I get home.' I nod. Thor squeezes me in one of his arms, then takes off into the air. He flies quickly, in order to get me home as soon as possible. We land on the balcony that leads into my bedroom. Thor carries me to my bed and sets me down.

"Welcome home, Miss," Jarvis's voice rings out throughout the room. "Welcome to you, as well, Thor."

"Jarvis, could you please shut down for now?" I ask.

"Of course, miss," the automated voice drags out, meaning he shut down.

"Why did you do that?" Thor asks me. Then I start bawling, my face falling into my hands. Surprised, Thor comes over to sit next to me. "What's wrong, love?"

"H-he touched me," I tell him. He pulls my hands away from my face, his face grave.

"Where?" He asked me. I take the blanket from my body and open my legs slightly. Thor's face goes a bright red, then a death pale. He gathers me into his arms, and rocks me back and forth. I could feel him sobbing along with me, both our bodies shaking. I stop crying a few minutes after he stopped. "It will be okay," he tells me.

"Thor," I pull out of his arms a bit to look at his face. He nods, telling me to continue. "Make me feel better?" I ask him.

"How would I do that?" He asks. To answer him I kiss him. When I pull back, his face shows confusion. I pull his face down to mine to whisper in his ear.

"Replace his touch with your own," I say, my face getting hot because I said something so suggestively. I pull away to see his face almost as red as my own. Thor then nods, hesitantly.

I crawl off his lap and lay down on the bed, the most vulnerable position I will ever put myself into for someone, my legs bent and spread for him. He blanches at this position.

"I want to feel you," I say, trying to pull him closer with my voice. He stands from the bed and starts undoing the zippers on his uniform. His cape comes off first, then his shoulder guards, his breastplate, then finally his shirt. I gesture for him to come to me. He climbs onto the bed his body over my own, his pelvis resting between my legs. Thor kisses me as his arms wrap around my torso. I wrap my arms around his neck, and deepen the kiss.

When the kiss became passionate, I slide my hands from around his neck and down his chest to the zipper of his pants. I stutter with the button then his pants are suddenly off. All he's wearing now is his briefs. I sit up, making him sit up as well. I'm straddling his hips, only his underwear between us. I feel him harden underneath me, pressing against the most sensitive part of my body. I take one of Thor's hands and place it between my legs, guiding his fingers into me. He pulls away from my face to look at me. He gets really close to my ear.

"Kari, you're very moist," his deep, whispering voice makes me react physically, and my back arches a bit so my torso is pressing tightly against his. I swirl my hips around his fingers, making myself even more wet.

"Ahh, Thor, make love to me!" I whisper-yell. He pulls his fingers out of me and holds me as he lays me back down on the bed. He removes his briefs, but looks at me the entire time. I bite my lip and wrap my legs around his waist. I hold him in my hand and guide him to the entrance of my body.

When he penetrates me, it hurts. I let out a small squeal, but don't allow him to stop. He pushes himself all the way into me, then pulls all the way out. At first it's slow, so I can get used to the feel of him inside of me then gradually Thor goes faster. I hear him growling into my neck. I tangle my fingers in his hair and let out small, audible pants. 'This feels really good,' I think to myself.

I don't really think about what would happen if Thor comes inside of me, so when I feel myself being filled, I don't react other that having an orgasm of my own.

"Kari, I want to tell you something," Thor says into my collar bone. I nod. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say, without hesitation. Thor lifts his head to look at me.

"Marry me." He says suddenly. I blanch at him.

"What?" I ask. He nods, and finally pulls out of me while he sits up, making me wince at the rawness. I sit up too, making a mixture of fluids flow out of me. "Oh, looks like you filled me a bit too much," I laugh.

"Maybe a little," he smiles and leans over to kiss me. "Think about it."

"Okay," I kiss him again. Then I stand up from the bed, my legs barely supporting me. I stumble and almost fall over, but Thor is there to catch me.

"Are you well?" He asks me. I nod.

"Just a little dizzy," I smile. "Jarvis, could you please wash my bedding?"

"Yes, Miss, I'll do that immediately," the automated voice comes back to life. Thor frowns.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you really want to remove us from your bed?" He asks. I frown as well.

"Thor, that's not what I mean by asking Jarvis to do it," I say. "I just don't want my father to find out about it."

"Ah, yes, I forgot about the Man of Iron."

"Besides, it's not like I can remove you, you're still inside me," I gesture to fluids that had run down my leg. A question then pops to my head. "Thor, do you have birth control on Asgard?"

"Not that I know of," he says. "Women just have children; the biggest family I've seen is a family of thirteen."

"Oh, wow," I say.

"Yes," he agrees. "Four will suit me just fine."

"What?" I ask, surprised. "Do you want me to get fat? Additionally I seriously doubt that my body could sustain four Demi-gods."

"Oh, so you still don't know," Thor says.

"Know what?"

"You're a Demi-god," he says. I blanch at his words.

"How?" I ask, pushing myself from the wall towards the bathroom.

"Your mother was a minor god, the goddess of fertility."

"Impossible," I say as I turn on the hot water in the shower. "My mother was unable to conceive."

"No," Thor grasps the top of my arms and turns me around. "My father placed a curse on her, making it so she was unable to bear a child by another god, and if she somehow did become pregnant, she would die upon the birth of it. She and her husband tried for many years, but your mother was barren for a male god. Her husband then left her for the extremely fertile goddess of the harvest, and had eight children by her. Your mother, very depressed, left Asgard and came to Midgard. She met your father and fell in love with him. Thinking she would never have a child, she engaged in a physical relationship with him, and became pregnant. Elated, the curse flew from her mind and she didn't think about it until towards the end of her pregnancy. She would never meet you, and never hold you. My father made it so she would never feel the joy of having a child."

"Why did he curse her?" I ask.

"Because she refused his proposal," Thor states simply. "I was only about four years old when she had you. My mother, Frigata, was only my father's second choice, and he was quite bitter about it for years. When your mother passed away, he locked himself into his room for weeks and wouldn't come out."

"So I was this close to never being born," I say, hold my fingers about an inch apart. Thor nods.

"But I'm glad you were, because I believe we were meant to be together. Perhaps your mother foresaw this as well, for she was also the oracle among the gods," Thor pulls me into his arms.

"Maybe," I say.

 **Chapter Four**

"Kari, I'm home," Dad steps off the elevator into the large kitchen. Thor and I are sitting on the couch in the living room, reading through some of my magazines.

"Hey, dad," I smile and wave then go back to the sex article Thor was picking techniques out of. "Oh, by the way, can you take me to planned parenthood?"

"Why?!" He asks, dropping his brief case on the floor. "Are you pregnant!?"

"No, I need to get the 'morning after' pill," I say, nonchalantly.

"Thor, you're never allowed over without me here again," Dad says. I laugh.

"It's no big deal dad, most girls lose their virginity before they turn fifteen," I say. "I'm not going to get pregnant, and even if you say I'm not allowed to be alone with Thor I'll find ways around it, like when you're on business trips or spending the night at Pepper's."

"Fine, let's go. Bring Thor along, but no sex in the house when I'm here, and no sex until you get your damn birth control and Thor has invested in condoms. I don't want to be a grandpa yet," he opens the fridge and pours himself some orange juice.

"Alright!" I hop up from the couch and click the button on my bracelet. I take off into the night sky to a clinic open twenty-four hours a day. I hear the steady thumping of Thor's hammer and then dad rocket boots behind me. I land in front of the clinic, making pedestrians scatter into the street. I see Paps down the street and hurry into the building. This is something I don't want them to know about.

"Hi," the nurse at the front desk greets me. "How can I help you?"

"We'd like to schedule a pregnancy test, then get some birth control," my dad speaks up from behind me. I spin around and give him the death stare. I turn back to the woman at the desk.

"I need the 'morning after' pill, but no pregnancy test, and I need to get some birth control," I say. Thor places a hand on my waist.

"Usually it's not a group affair," the woman says as she hands me a pill and a cup of water.

"She's still a minor," my father says. "She needs my consent."

"Alright, sign here," the woman passes me a clipboard which I pass to Dad after I sign it. "Now please go take a seat, a nurse will be with you shortly."

We go sit in the chairs set around the room. Thor pulls the magazine we were reading earlier out of his waist band and goes back to reading it. He points to a position he wants to try, and I giggle.

"None of that around me!" Dad yanks the magazine from our hands. I giggle, making Thor chuckle as well. He presses his lips to my cheek, making Dad glare at him.

"Kari?" A short, plump woman calls my name from the door across the room. I stand up, the two men following behind me. The woman's eye brows raise.

"Boyfriend," I point to Thor, "Dad," I point to my dad. She nods and leads us through the door into a long hallway with doors lining each side. She lets me into one of the rooms.

"I going to ask you a few questions," she says, to which I nod. "What's your birthdate?"

"June 18, 1995," I answer.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Ehm, yes," I reply Dad growls, making Thor chuckle.

"What was the date of your first period?"

"Uh, February 4th, 2008."

"Okay, are your cycles regular?"

"Yep," I swing my legs from my seat on the high bed. Thor and Dad are leaning against the wall and the doctor is sitting on a wheelie chair writing on a clipboard.

"Alright, what do you need birth control for?"

"To prevent pregnancy?" I laugh. She gives me a look.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She gestures to Thor.

"Mhm," I smile. She nods.

"Okay, what do you prefer? The pill, the shot, or the insertable spermicide?"

"I never thought about that, I just assumed I would be getting the pills," I say. The woman nods.

"Well, the insertable one needs replaced every three weeks, so you don't really have to worry about it, the shot is given every year, and the pill is daily."

"Okay," I look at my dad, who just shrugs. Thor does the same. I think about it. If I'm going to get married to Thor then we'll want to start a family, but I don't think I want to have babies when I'm still a teenager. I've had an aversion to shots since I was little, but I'm not very good with taking medication regularly either. I look up at Thor, who leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He smiles, showing me he'll support me it whatever decision I make. "I think I'll take the insertable one."

"Okay," she gets up and leave the room few moments. She comes back with a box in her hand. She explains to me the instructions on the back, making both men shift uncomfortably. "We're doing this now, you two need to leave."

Thor's eyes widen, and Dad just nods. He walks out the door, tugging on Thor's arm as he goes. I smile, and blow him a kiss, telling him I'll be fine.

"I need you to remove your pants and underwear," The woman moves to the counter. I stand from the table as she pulls on some latex gloves. As I pull down my pants, she opens up the box and pulls a foil packet. I remove my panties and place both articles- folded- on the chair next to the door. I sit back up on the table, waiting for the woman to come back. "Alright lie down."

I do as I'm told, spreading my legs for her. She comes up with a plastic ring in hand. She squeezes it so that the sides are touching, then presses it into my vagina. I wince a bit, mostly because I'm tender, and try to relax. She pushes it all the way up; her fingers are pretty much all the way inside me. I feel the thing flex open, startling me. She retracts her fingers and goes back to the sinks.

"That's how you do it. That needs to be removed in three weeks. Your period will come, then you can put another one in seven days after you removed it," She pulls off her gloves and washes her hands. "You only lost your virginity recently, yes?"

"Today, yes," I blush.

"Well, it's a good thing you came in. You seem to be very close to your father," She turns around as I pull up my jeans.

"Yeah, he's my only family," As I say the words I realize how untrue they are. I have a family, they're on base and they're in my home. "Thank you," I smile and stand up to leave. The woman follows me out the door. Thor reaches his hand out, and I gladly take it. I turn back to the round woman. She hands me the box of the rings, smiling.

"If you ever need a baby doctor, you know where to find me," she says, winking at me, I laugh and my dad gasps.

"No! My baby is not going to have a child! Ever!" He rants as we walk back down the hall.

"Dad, I'm almost eighteen, I'll be moving out soon," I say. Thor grabs me around the waist and kisses my temple.

"Into my home, I hope," he whispers.

When we get back home, I drift into my bedroom. Thor follows me, and closes the door behind him. I turn to face him, seeing that he's smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"I just really enjoy seeing you happy," he says. I smile and walk over to kiss him. When I pull away I go over to my dresser and pull out the sweats he gave me.

"Here, wear these," I walk over to him and tug on the belt loops of the jeans he retrieved from his home earlier. He takes the sweats with one hand and cups my cheek with his other. He leans down and kisses me gently.

"I will sleep with you tonight, so you will not feel lonely," he smiles. I nod, dumbfounded. We both change into pajamas. Thor wears the sweats and his t-shirt, and I wear booty shorts with a belly shirt. It's a matching set that Pepper got me for Christmas last year, to which Dad was opposed completely.

By the time I'm actually ready for bed, after washing my face and brushing my teeth, Thor is in bed reading one of the many books I have around my room. He just so happened to pick 50 Shades of Gray. 'What is up with him and picking out porn?' I ask myself. I crawl under the covers and press myself against Thor's side. He places an arm around me, so my head is resting on his chest. He puts the book down and looks down at me. I raise my eyebrows and he smiles. He turns me around so that my back is pressed to his chest and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. He buries his face in my shoulder and sighs deeply. I turn my head to kiss his cheek but his lips meet mine instead.

The kiss deepens and I end up on my back with Thor above me. Our legs are still untangled, but his hand roams down between my thighs. His hand goes up my shorts and he pulls my panties to the side. I finally turn so my entire body is facing him. He has one of my breasts cupped in his hand and he starts trailing kisses down my throat.

"Ah- Thor," I manage to say.

"Yes?" He mumbles against my chest. He pulls my shirt up above my breasts and kisses both of them, then takes one into his mouth, swirling my nipple around with his tongue.

"We- ah-" he pushes a finger inside me, "shouldn't be doing this," a blush creeps into my face as he plays with me. I know that I'm already really wet, and really horny, but I don't want my dad to walk in at any moment.

"Why not?" He nips the tender skin on my breast.

 ***(THOR'S POV)***

"Because- uh- my dad will- ahh- walk in," she replies. Each time I move my fingers inside of her she gasps. She is very sensitive- responsive as Mr. Grey would put it- and I enjoy it very much.

"No, he will not, I locked the door," I release her breast from my mouth. I look up at her face to see her blushing furiously, her eyes are closed and she is biting her bottom lip. I pull myself up next to her ear. "I'm going to be inside you," I whisper. She shivers and I feel her tighten around my fingers, then relax, then tighten again. She's already having an orgasm, just by me touching her.

I pull down my sweats, releasing my very aroused organ. She pulls my hand out from between her legs so she can remove her clothing as well. Kari has a beautiful body, her skin is pale and smooth. She has wonderful curves, and does not worry about if her thighs are touching. Her hips are those that I can hold onto without my hands losing their grasp.

I push myself into her, but she brings her legs together, making herself tighter than she already is. It's difficult to penetrate her as is, she has a small body, but now it's virtually impossible. I lean in close to her face.

"Wind, allow me to enter," I use her name meaning. She opens her purple eyes, which are full of love and desire. She spreads her legs so I my body is align with hers, and she wraps her arms around my neck. As I thrust I kiss her neck, jaw, and collar bone.

"I love you, Wind," I look into her face. Her eyes widen and her face, already flushed, turns into a bright red. She replies not with words, but with her body. She tightens around me, making me moan a little bit. Then she pushes me up, so we are both sitting up, and makes me lay down, so she is above me.

"I love you, Thor," she leans down and kisses me. I do not think she has had much experience riding anything, but she looks like a natural from my point of view. I know being on top means she can please herself any way, and she does. After about five minutes she arches her back and I can feel her having another orgasm. She collapses onto my chest, appearing to not being able to continue. "Thor, I'll marry you, as long as you make me feel like this every day."

"I can try," I say as I roll us over so she is under me again. Even if she has already had two orgasms, I am not done yet, and I plan to make her feel at least two more by the time I am.

Sure enough, she does. The last time she comes, I come with her. I spill my seed into her, filling her. As her body convulses I can't help but be amazed at the female body. I gently pull out of her, making sure I don't hurt her like earlier. I sit up and look at her face. Her cheeks are flushed, and she looks absolutely exhausted.

She is the most beautiful specimen I've ever seen, especially in this moment. With her eyes closed her heavy breathing levels into the deep breathing of a sleeping person. I chuckle and pull a blanket over the both of us, shifting her into my arms as I go. She sighs in her sleep as I fix her shirt. I settle in for the night, cuddling with the woman I love so very much.

 ***(KARI'S POV)***

"Miss, it's nine AM," Jarvis announces. I groan and roll over, hitting my face on the firm muscle of Thor's chest. "Miss," Jarvis says again.

"Fine, I'm getting up," I roll over to the edge of the bed and get up. I stretch, revealing the aches and soreness of the night before, and go over to my dresser. I pull on some clean panties and another pair of sweats. I go back over to the bed and climb up next to sleeping Thor.

"Thor, get up," I nudge him. He rolls over to face away from me. I smile at his back and lay down right up next to him. I press my chest to his back and wrap my arms around his torso. "Thorrrrr, get up."

"I am tired," his voice comes out gruff. "You exhausted me."

"Look who's talking," I say. "I'm really sore, everywhere."

"I did not mean to hurt you," he sits up and looks at me. I laugh.

"Trust me, you didn't," I get up on my knees and kiss him.

"Kari, Thor, breakfast is done," I hear Dad's voice come through the door, followed by the quick tapping of his fist.

"Alright," I yell back. "We'll be out in a minute," then I turn back to Thor. "You might want to get dressed."

"Where are those sweats?" He lifted up the comforter in search of the sweats. He pulls then out from under the blanket with a triumphant smile. He pulls them on without bothering with underwear, and then turns back to me. He bends down to plant a kiss on my lips, which I get up on my knees to retrieve. He tries to intensify the kiss, but I pull away and skip to the door.

Upon entering the living space, I notice there's a dining table. Usually we just eat at the bar, but Dad must be having Pepper over for breakfast. I spot him, wearing pajamas, at the stove. Pepper is sitting at the table nursing a cup of straight black coffee. She's in a pair of Dad's boxers and a tank top. It's the least composed I've ever seen her.

"Morning Potts," I smile as I pass her. She waves a greeting "Coffee, Thor?"

"Please," He sits at the table while I get out two mugs. I have to stretch in order to reach the cupboard the cups are it, and wearing a half shirt with no bra, the bottom of my breasts are exposed. I blush, grateful that my father is occupied at the stove. I finally retrieve the cups. I straighten my shirt, then turn, meeting Thor's eyes. In that moment, I know he had been watching me and saw everything. I blush further and fill the cups with the dark liquid. I know Thor likes his straight, but I like milk and sugar in mine.

"Here you go," I place the mug in front of him, then move to sit in the chair beside him. He has other ideas, though, and his arm goes around my waist, effectively pulling me into his lap.

"Do not think I did not see that," He whispers in my ear. Then he nuzzles my hair, sending shivers down my spine. "You smell fantastic."

"Oh, thank you," I blush and take a sip of my coffee. I watch Pepper, who's reading the paper. Every so often her eyes flick up to my father.

Soon food in on the table. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the side. There's fruit in a bowl, which makes my mouth water. I love fruit. All kinds. Well, except star fruit. I adore melons of all kinds. As soon as the bowl is passes in my direction, I claim most of it, allowing Thor to have a few pieces. Thor still has his arm around my waist, not letting me go to my own chair.

"Did you spend the night, Pepper?" I ask, putting a piece of melon in my mouth. She looks up from the paper.

"Yeah, I came in after you went to bed," She raises her eyebrows. She winks, making me blush.

"Oh, well. I didn't hear you," I say. I feel Thor chuckle, then the hand that was resting on my waist moves down to my thigh. I blush as his hand slips between my thighs and his thumb rubs against my clothed center. I press my thighs together around his hand, grateful that the table is high. I sip my coffee, trying to ignore the fact that Thor is getting a very wet response from me.

"I can't imagine why," Pepper goes back to reading her paper, bringing a forkful of pancakes to her lips. Dad is pretty quiet on his side of the table, across from me. He takes up part of the paper that Pepper's already finished with.

"Ah! The numbers are up!" Dad says. I look up from my food, raising my eyebrows at him. "Ladies, be ready to come into some money soon."

"Yay! Shopping!" I smile. I love shopping, and now I can take Thor, who is in desperate need on new clothes.

Soon as we've finished the food set out on the table, I rise from Thor's lap to begin clearing plates. Pepper sets down the paper to help me. Thor and Dad just sit at the table; Thor is drinking his coffee, and my father is grinning over comics in the paper. I smile when Thor meets my eyes. He winks, making my face heat. I think his newfound sexual relationship is putting dirty things into his head. He's been flirty, touchy, and all in all, very intimate. I like it.

"Dad, the dishes are done," I pull his attention out of the paper as I wipe off the counters. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright, thank you," He goes back to his paper. "I have a meeting this morning, so I'll be gone for a few hours. Then I plan to spend time down in the lab, working on MarkXIV."

"You haven't finished it yet?" I ask, hanging the dish cloth on the sink.

"These things take time, love," He gets up and comes around the counter. He refills his cup, then kisses my forehead. "I'll see you tonight," Then he walks down the hallway to he and Pepper's bedroom, where Pepper has already disappeared. I walk around the bar to come to Thor's side. I bend down so I can whisper in his ear.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" I press my lips right up against his ear. He turns his head and his lips meet mine.

"I would love to," He gets up, picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I place my hands over my mouth to muffle the giggles trying to escape my lips. We enter my bedroom, and I see him kick the door closed behind us. He throws me down on the bed, his hands sliding to the hem of my shorts and yanking them down my smooth legs. He does the same with my panties, and I think he's going to do the same with my shirt, but he stops to observe me.

 ***(Thor's POV)***

Kari lies on her back on the bed, her legs bent and spread. I take in the sight of her. Her pink lips are moist with fluids, obviously ready for me to be inside her, but I restrain myself.

"You are so beautiful," I tell her. I bend over her body, my hands on her knees, and kiss her. She reaches up to wrap her arms around my neck, lifting herself up to press us flush together. I feel one of her hands move to lay on top my mine. She takes it and guides me to her core. I insert two fingers into her, and she gasps against my mouth. I curl my fingers, finding the spot that makes her actually moan.

Of all the times we've been together I have never heard her make any sounds that lead me to believe she's having pleasure. The only way I know she likes it is when she comes. Her body always convulses tightly around me, making it hard to even go on. I have never been with a woman that is as tight as her.

"Ah," She gasps loudly as my thumb circles her clitoris. She breaks off the kiss and lies back on the bed. I take my other hand and grip her breast. I can feel her body tensing, almost ready to come.

"Wind, let go," I say, ducking down to kiss her throat. "Come for me."

Suddenly her legs go slack and her core is sucking my fingers into her. Her back arches and when I pull back to look at her, her face is vacant. Her eyes are hooded and her mouth is open slightly. I feel my cock throb in my sweats, wanting to have the warmth of her body surrounding me and pulling me in.

"So, are we going to take that shower now?" I ask after she recovers from her orgasm. I pull my fingers from her body and put them in my mouth. She widens her eyes at me, completely surprised that I would even think of doing this. In reality, I love the way she tastes; She's salty and sweet at the same time, she tastes wonderful.

"I would like a shower," She smiles, pulling my fingers from my lips. Instead, she places them in her own mouth. She slides her tongue over my fingers, sucking them clean. I take my hand back and wrap my arms around her. Her legs go around my waist and I stand up. I carry her into the bathroom. She sheds her shirt on the way there, leaving her naked in my arms. I set her down on the tiled floor, and she moves to turn on the streaming water.

"One of these days, I want you to come to Asgard with me so we can bathe in one of the pools," I say, pulling my t-shirt over my head. She turns back to me and hooks her fingers in the waistband on my sweats. She pulls them down, releasing me. She stares at me, making me return the stare, confused. Then I realize that she's never seen me in full like this. I am usually already between her legs when I'm undressed.

 ***(Kari's POV)***

Holy FUCK, he's huge. It makes me wonder how he could even fit inside of me. I feel my face heat in a blush, and I turn back to the shower. As I adjust the water temperature, I feel strong arms go around my waist. Thor's about a foot and a half taller than me, so when her presses his body to mine, his erection hits my back. I turn around in his arms, his cock now hitting the bottom of my ribcage. Suddenly I have a wonderful idea.

I break out of his arms and move to the toilet. I put the lid down, moving to sit on it. I beckon to Thor, who approaches wearily. I take him into my hand, making him gasp. I squeeze gently as I lower my mouth to him. I lick the precum from the tip of his head, then take him between my lips. I run my tongue under the seam of his head and suck lightly. He weaves his fingers through my long hair, holding my head in place. I take him out of my mouth and stare up at him. He's looking down at me through hooded eyes, making heat pool between my thighs.

I grip his balls in my hand and rub them together slowly. I start at the base of his cock and lick up the bottom vein to his head, which I then suck into my mouth and swirl my tongue around. I hear his breath quicken. I take him into my mouth until I feel him touch the back of my throat. I rub my tongue under and around him, pulling off of him and swallowing him again. I repeat these movements, going faster and faster each time until I feel his balls in my hand begin to pull up. His hands have gripped my hair so tightly is almost hurts. I hum against his shaft. I feel his cock twitch in my mouth, then there's hot liquid running down the back of my throat.

I let him out of my mouth, a trail of cum running down my chin. I wipe it off and lick it from my palm. I swallow the hot mess in my mouth, trying to show him I'm willing to do whatever he wants. I can tell from the way he's looking at me that he got the message. He loosens his grip on my hair and sighs.

"Kari, you are a beautiful woman," He pulls me up from my seat and kisses me deeply. His arms wrap around me, holding me close to his body. "Let's bathe now, yes?"

I smile as I nod.


End file.
